Anselma "Selma" Legaspi
'Anselma "Selma" Legaspi '''is one of the secondary antagonists of the highest daytime Filipino drama ''Ika-6 na utos '' or (Sixth Commandment). ''Selma is Georgia's bestfriend, and Selma is the major antagonist in season 1, and a secondary antagonist for season 2. She was portrayed by a Filipino actress Arianne Bautista. Biography The friend and partner-in-crime of Georgia. Selma is very quiet at first, but in reality, she is cruel, manipulative and vindictive, like Georgia. Later, Selma became Georgia's friend, she helps Georgia in bullying Emma. Until Flor came and became Emma's friend and protector against the two villains. Selma also helps Georgia in stealing Rome from Emma. After, Georgia sets a plan on kidnapping Emma and Angelo, so Rome would become envious and leave Emma. Later, Georgia attempts to kill Emma by pushing her off a cliff. Selma was also involved in that incident, years or months pass. Selma and Georgia continue their diabolical plans, until it's revealed that Emma didn't die, and seeks vengeance on them. Selma and Emma have a catfight when they meet but mostly with Georgia. Later, Georgia kills Austin but Selma hides it. Georgia becomes pregnant, she and Selma try to kill Emma by hitting her with a car, but fail leading Georgia's baby to die. After, Emma gives birth to Mian, Georgia orders Selma and Angelo to burn the nursery room in the hospital and steal the baby named Milan and change its name to Sydney. But Georgia always bullies Sydney, later Emma tortures Selma, she leaves Georgia and goes somewhere else. But later Selma comes back and visits Georgia. Selma and Georgia have a little argument but become friends again, and plan to kill Emma again, so they can get their revenge. Later After Rome is shot by the police, Georgia and Selma help him. After, Rome recovers in hospital, Georgia brainwashes him, by telling him that he is Georgia's husband and his name is Jordan. Georgia also changes her name to Athena. One year passed, Emma is grieving to her husband, until she sees Rome's lookalike Jordan. She follows him, but Selma and Georgia see Emma, Georgia paid a motorcycle rider to kill Emma. But Selma tells Georgia about the karma that killed Georgia's baby. Georgia doesn't listen, the motorcycle rider tries to hit Emma instead Georgia and Selma get hit, later Georgia is seen recovering in the hospital with Selma. Powers and Skills Selma has some minor fighting skills, but dangerous as she kills multiple characters in the series. She is also intelligent in persuasion and deceiving a person, as she did to Rome. Villainous Acts *Kidnaps Emma and Angelo, after that, Selma and Georgia kills Emma by pushing her in the cliff. But survived. *Hides Georgia's secret in killing Austin in the hospital. *Tries to hit Emma with a car. *Burned down the nursery room in the hospital, and kidnaps the baby named Milan, and changed it to Sydney. *Tries to kill Emma over and over again. Gallery 79EF4B69-AAAD-4943-A9B6-7F5FF5FBC2C9.jpeg|Georgia and Selma's evil schemes. 2B3C1590-0628-4BD3-BA95-4CB08F241B39.jpeg|Selma and Georgia (Under) vs Emma and Flor (Below). BA228276-FF5F-4A6E-A31B-52C5F5F7E72C.jpeg|Selma spying on Emma and Flor. Trivia *This is Arianne Bautista's biggest antagonist role. Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the Past Category:Strategic Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned